Frantic New York (Taking suggestions for new title
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Twins Karina and Eric Evins lived a simple life, until one night a man in a trench coat turns there whole world upside down on there 6th birthday. The Conlon's take them in, but thigs go wrong will there lives ever return to normal
1. The Man in the Trench Coat

Chapter One: The Man in The Trench Coat

"Okay you two go upstairs and get ready for bed. Your mother and I will be up to say goodnight in a few minutes." James Evins said to his two five year old twins Julia and Eric. The two curly gold haired, blue-eyed children obeyed their father and bounded up the stairs. Julia and Eric were so excited that they would have a hard time sleeping that night, for tomorrow was there sixth birthday. 

            Eric and Julia pulled on their pajamas and hopped into there beds. Julia grabbed her favorite teddy bear and snuggled under her blankets waiting for her father and mother to come say goodnight.

            Eric was up and about the room. He was searching for something pulling everything out from every corner of the room, "Where is it?" He mumbled as a few toys flew across the room, "Found it!" He cried, holding up a book of fairy tales. He crawled into his bed, "Okay Julia I'm gonna read you a story." He said happily squirming around to get comfortable.

            "Going to, not gonna." Julia said as she looked over at her brother and waited for him to begin. She loved to listen to the stories her brother told. Eric began to make up the story as he went along, because there were to many big words for him to read, "Once upon a time, a huge dragon came down and stoled the princess. So the brave knight had to go save her…."

             The Evins had just returned from one of there fancy social events. This one was to celebrate the twins sixth birthday. Every one had shown up. The Conlon's and their son Hayden had come. Hayden was Eric's best friend. They could never be separated. They did every thing together even getting in trouble and making the girls cry. The Hartley's had showed up with their daughter and son, Derek and Catherine. Catherine was the same age as Julia but they were good friends. Unlike Hayden and Eric, Julia and Catherine loved to play their dolls and stay out of trouble the best they could.

            While the Evins where at the social event a man in a dark trench coat had snuck in unnoticed by any of the staff. They were to busy preparing for the twins birthday party. He hid up in the master bedroom waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Evins were he would kill them and then go after Julia and Eric.

            Lillian Evins walked up the stairs to the twin's room that they shared. She stood at the door listening to Eric tell his story, "…Then the Princess yelled at the dragon and told him it was bad to steal people from there villages. The dragon whimpered like a puppy dog and said he was sorry. When the knight guy showed up his was to late. The dragon and princess where having tea and crumpets…" Mrs. Evins walked into the bedroom. Eric stopped pretending to read and looked at his mother smiling.  
            "It's time to go to sleep you can finish reading tomorrow." Mrs. Evins said in a soft, gentle, soothing tone that she always used. She walked over to Eric and tenderly brushed his hair down. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and pulled his covers up.   
            "Good night mamma." Eric said as he yawned. 

"Good night sweetie pie." Mrs. Evins caringly smiled at her son and then walked over to her daughter. She gingerly brushed Julia's hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead too.  
            "Good night Mother." Julia said sleepily.  
            "Good night sweet heart." Mrs. Evins said as she tucked the covers around Julia. Just then their father walked in. He ruffled Eric's hair and gave Julia a hug. Mrs. Evins walked into her bedroom.

"Good night children." Mr. Evins said. Just then a gun shot rang out threw the silent house and the blood-curtailing scream followed. Julia and Eric sat straight up in there beds. 

Mr. Evins hurried the children out of their beds and down the hall to a secret passage, "Go to the Conlon's." Mr. Evins instructed. Eric nodded, "Tell them what has happed." Then Mr. Evins closed the door to the passageway and went to the aid of his wife.  Julia clung tightly to her teddy bear as Eric held her hand. They turned to go threw the passageway when the second shot rung threw the corridors. Julia jumped and burst out in tears. Eric new he had to be brave for him and his sister. He held his tear back and led her foreword. Out side the walls of the passage they could hear heavy footsteps.  
            "Where are those lousy children?" The man in the trench coat roared. Eric could feel Julia's grip tighten.  
            "It's gonna be okay." Eric tried to assure his sister.  
            "It's-it's going to…." She said between sobs. They made it out of the passageway and across the huge lawn and over to the Conlon's. Eric knocked on the door as hard as he could.


	2. The Conlon's

**Chapter Two: The Conlon's**

            Miss White opened the door and saw the two frighten children standing there, She ushered them into the living room, "Sit here." She said to them, "I'll go fetch Mr. and Mrs. Conlon." She ran out of the room leaving them. Eric looked out the window and across to their house. He saw a dark figure cross the yard and to the street. Eric shuddered hoping that Julia didn't see. 

Julia was hysterical by the time Mr. and Mrs. Conlon rushed into the room. Mrs. Conlon scuttled over to Julia and swept her up into her arms. She softly rocked Julia back and forth to try and calm her down. 

            Mr. Conlon walked over to Eric who looked like he was on the verge of tears, "What happen son?" He asked putting a hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric explained as calmly as he could about the gun shot and the guy he saw cross the yard. Mr. Conlon beckoned Mr. Oolds and told him to call the police. He wanted an officer posted at every entrance of the house.

            Hayden had heard the commotion from his room and appeared in the doorway of the living room, "What's going on father?" He asked in a sleepy tone rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed Eric and Julia, "What's wrong?" Hayden asked Eric as he walked over to his best friend.  
            "Hayden, please don't ask questions." His father said, "Take Eric up stairs and show him to the guest room." Hayden did as he was told. Eric followed Hayden up stairs. Mrs. Conlon sat rocking Julia she had fallen a sleep. Mr. Conlon carefully lifted Julia from Mrs. Conlon and carried her up stairs to the bedroom her and her brother would share.

             The police had shown up at the Conlon's. Mr. Conlon had informed them on exactly what Eric had told him, "I'll have my men armed and posted at every entrance and way into the house." Officer Michael O'Leary said. He turned to a few of his men and gave them their orders. They rushed off to their posts.

            Over at the Evins an ambulance had arrived, but it was to late. Eric sat in the bedroom window that faced his house. He saw all of the flashing lights and heard the sirens. Julia lay asleep in the huge bed still hugging her teddy bear. Eric glanced over at her, and then turned his attention back to the huge house that shown blue and red from the flashing lights.

            Mr. and Mrs. Evins' bodies were removed from the house on stretchers. Eric felt a gut wrenching pain in his heart as he watch his father and mother being taken away. He was only glad that his sister wasn't awake to see this. 

            A little while later Mrs. Conlon came in to check on them. She saw Eric sitting in the window. She quietly walked over to him. Eric heard her and looked at her with out saying a word. Mrs. Conlon nodded knowing what he was saying. Eric flung his arms around Mrs. Conlon's waist and silently wept. Mrs. Conlon rubbed his back and like she did to Julia she took him in her arms and rocked him till he fell asleep. She lifted him and placed him in the bed next to his sister. She watched them both sleep till Mr. Conlon walked in.

            "Everything is going to work out." Mr. Conlon said wrapping his arms around his wife and holding her close. Mrs. Conlon closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's chest. The two of them stood there for a few more moments before they left. Mr. Conlon softly pulled the door shut behind him. There was a police officer out side the children's door. 

            Mrs. Conlon opened the door of her son's bedroom to check on his. She stood and watch him sleep. She thought about the two Evins children and how hard it would be for them. They had lost both there parents the night before their sixth birthday. She shut the door to his bedroom and headed off to hers. Mr. Conlon was already in bed.

            "Those poor children, Richard." Mrs. Conlon said as she climbed into bed next to her husband. She curled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

            "Abigail, I think the best thing we can do for these children is to raise them as if they were are own." Mr. Conlon said as he hugged his wife. They knew that if something should happen to Mr. and Mrs. Evins they were Julia and Eric's legal guardians.

            "You are right." Mrs. Conlon closed her eyes and drifted slowly off into an uneasy slumber.


	3. The Unhappy Birthday

**Chapter Three: The Un Happy Birthday**

            The next morning the sky hung heavy and over cast. There was a heavy feeling of pain and sorrow in the air. Every thing was dark and dreadful. The Conlon's tried to go on about everything as usual, but there thoughts turned to the Evins twins.

That morning Julia and Eric woke in a strange place. Julia clung to her teddy bear as she looked around the room. She didn't know where she was and this frightened her. She looked over and saw her brother, "Eric wake up." She said meekly as she shook him. Eric woke up and gave a little stretch.  
            "Morning Julia." He said rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked over at her.  
            "Where are we?" She asked peering out from behind her teddy bear.  
            "We're at Hayden's house." Eric said as he rolled out of the king size bed. Miss white walked in to wake them, but saw they were already up. 

"Breakfast is ready." Miss white said as cheerfully as she could, "The cook made your favorites." She smiled kindly at the two as they followed her down to the dinning room. The Conlon's were already at the table. Julia took a seat across from Hayden and Eric sat next to him.

"Happy Birthday Eric." Mrs. Conlon said smiling as she handed him a beautifully wrapped gift. She then turned to Julia and did the same, "Happy Birthday Julia."

They both accepted the gifts appreciatively. Eric opened his first. It was a bran new book on dragons and knights, "Thank-you Mr. and Mrs. Conlon." He smiled and flipped the book open. He marveled at the elaborate pictures to him they seemed so life like. Hayden leaned over Eric's shoulder to look.

Julia opened her gift next. It was a fairly good size box. Wrapped in pink paper with tiny little ballet dancers on it. She took off the paper and open the box. Inside there was a bran new paper of ballet slippers. Julia's eyes widened, "Thank-you **SO** much." She said with a huge smile on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Conlon were glad to see them happy.

The servants walked in carrying all different varieties of food. There were pancakes and strawberries with cream. There were eggs benedict, sausage and bacon. Julia picked at her food. Mr. Conlon noticed Julia wasn't very happy.

"Is something wrong Julia?" Mr. Conlon asked.

"Are my Mother and Father okay?" Julia asked as she stared down at her breakfast. Mr. Conlon looked to his wife. 

"Julia, honey…." Mrs. Conlon started, but before she could finish the tears rolled down Julia's cheeks.

After breakfast was over and done with. Hayden and Eric ran off to go play. Julia went in to the parlor to practice her ballet. Mrs. Conlon walked in and saw her, "Julia I was thinking how would you like to continue with your ballet lessons? I'm sure I can find some one to teach you." She said softly. Mrs. Conlon knew that Julia's mother had taught her to dance and it wouldn't be the same, but she would like to see her continue.

"Sure." Julia shrugged and continued to dance around.

"Everything's going to be alright.'' Mrs. Conlon assured her. 

Mr. Conlon had sent a few of his servants over to the Evins house to collect Eric and Julia's things. He thought it would be best for them not to return to the house. Mr. Oolds returned with their things.

Miss White had made up the extra bedrooms for the twins. Each was geared to their personalities to make them feel more at home since they would now be living with them. 

The day seemed to drag on forever for Julia. Eric was busy playing with Hayden and that seemed to take his mind off of things. Mr. and Mrs. Conlon noticed Julia's depressing mood.

"Richard what if we called up the Hartley's to see if they could bring Catherine over. Her and Julia are about the same age. It may help her take her mind of off things." Mrs. Conlon suggested.

"That's a great idea." He said walking over to the phone and ringing up the Hartley's, "Hello, Patrick. This is Richard Conlon…. Good, good…. yes it was most unfortunate." Mr. Conlon said on one end of the phone, "I was wondering if you would be willing to bring Catherine over for a play date with Julia?" There was a few second pause, "Great, you and I can talk business…alright see you then, buh-bye." Mr. Conlon hung up the phone, "They will be over in a little bit." He informed Mrs. Conlon.  
            "I will go tell Julia." Mrs. Conlon walked off to find Julia still in the parlor dancing her heart out, "Dear, Catherine will be over in a while maybe you two can play dolls?" She suggested.  
            "Okay." Julia said as she stopped dancing and sat down. Mrs. Conlon sat next to her, "Did they find the guy?" She asked quietly.  
            "No, I'm sorry they haven't, but don't worry about it. They are out their looking for him now and there are guards posted all around the house. You don't have to worry about him." Mrs. Conlon soothingly rubbed her back, "Come lets go wait for Catherine." Julia stood up and took Mrs. Conlon's hand and they walked out of the parlor.


	4. The Play Date

**Chapter Four: The Play Date  
  
            **About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. Miss White opened it, "Good day Mr. Hartley, Catherine." She led them in. 

Mr. Hartley smiled, "Good afternoon."  He removed his hat as he walked in.

"Where is Julia?" Catherine asked looking around the room. Miss. White took their hats and coats and hung them in 

Mr. Conlon walked over, "Hello Catherine. Julia is up stairs in her room." He said, "Mr. Oolds show Catherine to Julia's room." 

"Right this way." Mr. Oolds said.

"Patrick how's your business these days?" He asked as they walked into the parlor.

"Very well.  I just bought..." Mr. Hartley said trailing off.  
            

Catherine followed Mr. Oolds, "Is Julia going to live here now?" she asked curiously. 

Mr. Oolds looked down at Catherine, "Yes, Julia and her brother will be living here now." He led her down the long hall to Julia's new room. She nodded.  Her father had sort of told her what had happened, but she didn't quite understand.  

"Julia?" Catherine called into the room. Julia was sitting on the floor in front of a huge dollhouse. She heard Catherine call her name.

 "Catherine!" She called jumping up. Catherine smiled and ran over to her.  

"Happy birthday!" she announced happily.

 "Thank you." Julia said, "Want to play dolls?" She asked.

"If you two need any thing just call." Mr. Oolds said as he left the room. Catherine nodded and sat down in front of the dollhouse.   

"Did you get any presents?  I always get lots of presents on my birthday."

"Yeah, but Eric and I aren't aloud to open them till after dinner tonight." Julia rolled her eyes. She handed Catherine a couple of dolls.

"Bang! Bang!" Hayden ran into the room and flipped over the bed. Eric wasn't far behind, "Don't tell him I'm here." He whispered to Julia and Catherine. Catherine looked over at Julia and raised an eyebrow.

Eric walked into the room, "Did Hayden come in here?" he asked looking around the room. Hayden slipped under the bed and pulled the dust ruffle down.

"Nope, he didn't come in here." Julia said pointing towards the bed.

"What are you playing?" she asked watching Eric walk towards the bed.

"Cops and robbers." He said ducking down on the other side of the bed, "Bang! Bang!" Eric shouted, "Gotcha!" Hayden made a sound and then rolled out from under the bed.

"You two wanna play with us?" He asked walking over. Catherine stood up and crossed her arms.  

"Girls are not cops nor robbers," she said slightly offended. 

Hayden and Eric looked at her, "Fine don't play. Who wants to play with a bunch of icky girls any ways?"

"How about Princess, Dragons and Knights?" Eric suggested. 

Julia wrinkled her nose, "Why should we play with you?" She asked, "You called us icky."

"Either you want to play or you don't," Hayden said getting a little annoyed. Catherine thought about it for a second.  

"Fine, but I'm a princess... and I'm NOT 'icky'." 

Julia gave him a look before making her mind up, "Fine, I'll play as long as you don't call us icky any more."

"I'll be the dragon the first time." Eric said happy to volunteer.

"I'm not going to be a dragon or a knight." Julia said.

"I'm a knight," Hayden announced.  "Um, Julia you can be..."

"She can be a princess too," Catherine said interrupting him.

"You mean I have to save you both?"  He said looking at them.

"Yes," Catherine said stepping up on the bed.  She motioned Julia to follow her.

Hayden sighed giving up. Julia followed Catherine and they climbed onto the bed.

 "Hey if you don't come save them I'll understand." Eric whispered to Hayden. He held his hand up to block his mouth, "I might have to pay you to take them back." Julia eyed the two of them.

"Are we going to play or are you two going to continue to whisper loud enough so we can hear you?" Julia said in a little huff.

"Hold on...We are talking strategy." Eric said to his sister.

 Catherine rolled her eyes, "I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile."

 Hayden laughed, "It's alright, I'll save them.  But then I'll die tragically." Julia crossed her arms and waited for the two.

"What if the dragon happens to roast them with his hot fire breath?" Eric suggested as he laughed.

Catherine looked around the room as they waited.  "Oh, I forgot to give this to you," she took something out of her pocket.  "It's your birthday present."  

Julia took it, "Thank-you." She said as she gave Catherine a hug.

Hayden laughed, "Sounds like a good strategy to me."

"Okay, we are ready." Eric said trying not to laugh. 

"Finally." Julia said. Eric ran out of the room making "dragon" noises. Hayden went to chase Eric, but stopped.  

He looked at the girls,  "You're supposed to scream for help."

Catherine started screaming and yelling for help.  "Help! We need help!"

"Help us from the evil dragon!" Julia screamed trying not to giggle as she did. 

"I'm the evil dragon and I've come to take you to my layer." Eric called as he re-entered the room.

Catherine screamed,  "If only a brave knight would save us!"

Hayden stood around watching them yell trying not to laugh too hard.

"Hayden!" she yelled again to get his attention.

He walked over to edge of the bed and put his 'sword' up in the air.  "I am a knight and will..." He paused for a moment. The two girls looked at him, "Save you!" he declared.

"I guess he will do," Catherine said to Julia giggling.

"I thought we said brave." Julia laughed. Eric ran and jumped onto the bed. He took Catherine and Julia by the arms.

"Now I am going to fly off to my layer!" He called pulling them off the bed. Hayden watched them.

"Knight! Do something!" Catherine yelled at him.

"I can't.  You're flying," he said laughing.

Catherine rolled her eyes.  "Is it too late to get another knight?" 

Julia followed her brother to his room, "Now we are in my dark layer." He said letting them go. He stood at the door of his room waiting for Hayden.

"Oh, hurry brave knight be before the dragon eats us!" Julia called, "I said oh, hurry brave knight!" 

 Hayden walked into the room taking his time.  He put his 'sword' up in the air, "I am a-"

"A knight... we know.  Now save us!" Catherine said interrupting him.

He half pouted.  "Not with that tone young lady.  I might as well let the dragon eat you."

Eric grinned evilly, "Here I come to eat you two!" He said. Julia screamed and ran.

"Some knight you are!" She said as she ran past Hayden. He laughed watching them being chased around screaming.

Catherine grabbed his arm.  "If we are going to be eaten, then you are too."

Eric stopped chasing them, "I can't eat the knight." 

"And why not?" Julia asked.

"Cause dragons aren't _supposed_ to eat the knight." Eric said matter of factly. Julia just looked at him. Hayden took his arm out of Catherine's grasp and nodded agreeing with Eric.

"Well, knights are _supposed_ to save princesses," Catherine said to Hayden.

He stuck out his tongue in response. Catherine stuck hers out too.

"I don't want to play this any more." Julia said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Fine, what _do_ you want to play?" Eric asked.

"Lets play tea party." Julia said un-crossing her arms. She smiled sweetly.

"I'd rather be eaten by the dragon then play tea party." Hayden said making a face of disgust.

 "Please?" Catherine pleaded to the guys.  "We played your game." 

"No one said you had to play are game." Eric said. He then turned and whispered loudly to Hayden, "I'll eat you only if you slay me first." Hayden smiled and started making slashing sounds while he fought with Eric. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"It's not fair." Julia said stomping her foot again and pouting.

            "ROAR!" Eric said, "I breath hot fire breath on you!" The two of them started cracking up.

"You two are mean." Julia said crossing her arms, "You.... A...Meanies!" She finally said.

Catherine nodded in agreement.  "Let's go back to your room and leave these twits," she said to Julia leaving the room.

Julia followed in toe, "Boys."

Eric was laughing so hard, "Man, they are mad at us!" He said gasping for air.

 Hayden wiped his eyes.  They started tearing from how hard he was laughing.  "Yeah, you think we should do something about it?"

"Well we haven't made them cry yet." Eric said looking down the hall, "I got an idea." Eric grinned mischievously. "Come on..." Eric said as they walked down the stairs, "We need an empty jar."

Hayden followed him.  "There's one in the kitchen... what exactly are we going to do?"

"Do you like worms and ants?" Eric asked, "Cause girls don't."

Hayden grinned seeing where he was going with this.  "Oh, I got it.  There's lots of bugs in the garden... saw a huge spider there the other day."

"Spiders are good too." Eric said as they rushed down to the kitchen and out the back door. Mr. Oolds saw them leave and went to keep an eye on them in case the murderer was still around.

Hayden searched through the garden for some bugs.  All he found were small ones and frowned.  "I can't find any good ones," he said to Eric. Eric dug around in the dirt. He picked up a small worm and made a face at it.

"I know they're all to small." He said tossing the worm back to the ground, "Where did you see that spider?"

"Over here." Hayden said standing up and walking over to the garden fence. In between the two posts was an intricately weaved spider web. Resting in the center of the web was a big lazy spider. It was white with a red stripe on it.

"Prefect." Eric said. He lifted the jar in one hand and the lid in the other. He cupped it around the spider. The spider franticly scurried around the bottom of the jar before settling it's self down. Hayden grinned then the two of them headed back in to the house. Mr. Oolds stopped them.

"What are you two up to now?" He asked looking down at the two. Eric hid the jar with the spider behind his back.

"Nothing." Eric said with the straightest face that he could manage. Oolds eyed the two boys before he let them pass.

"If I find out you two are up to…." The boys were up the stairs and headed towards the girls room.

                                                          ********

Karina got out her tea set and set it up on a small table, "I have some fancy hats and stuff we could dress up in."

Catherine smiled.  "Great! We can be princesses without any 'icky' boys around."

Karina pulled some hats and dress clothes out of a toy chest, "Here we go."

Catherine put on some clothes topped with a feathery hat.  She sat down at the table.  "Shall we?"

"Yes." Karina put a stuffed bear in one of the other chairs and her new doll in the other, "Would you like some crumpets?" She asked Catherine.

"Yes please," she said thickening her accent.  "Tea?" she asked the doll.  The doll just sat there and she took that as a yes and began to pour the 'tea' in the cup.  "Would you like a spot of tea?" Catherine asked Karina.

"Yes please." She said as she passed an empty plate across to Catherine, but first she took something of the plated and placed it on the one in front of the bear.

Catherine poured Karina some tea and then some for herself.  She pretended to take a sip making sure her pinky was up.  She frowned, "I don't hear anything..."

"Maybe Hayden slayed Eric?" Karina said a little worried her self.

"We can only hope." Catherine said. Just then the two boys could be heard running up the stairs. Hayden was the first to appear in the doorway.

"What are you to up to?" Eric asked holding thejar behind his back he carefully opened the lid. 

"Playing tea party." Karina said raising her eyebrow at his question. It was pretty obvious what they were doing, and the girls had only told them that they were going to play a game with out them. Eric and Hayden stood there with huge grins plastered across their faces. Catherine could tell that they were up to something. Hayden carefully unscrewed the cap on his jar behind his back.

"What are you two up to now?" Catherine asked rather annoyed with the boys.

"One…two….three!" Hayden counted as he dumped the jar across the table. Karina and  Catherine both jumped up and screamed

The screams of Karina and Catherine could be heard down in the parlor. Mr. Conlon and Hartley rushed up the stairs. Mrs. Conlon wasn't far behind.

            When they got up stairs they found the two boys laughing hysterically. Mr. Conlon grabbed each of them b an arm and pulled them to there rooms. Where he yelled at each of them. 

            Mrs. Conlon and Mr. Hartley each went to their respective child. Mrs. Conlon wiped the tears that streamed down Karina's face away. After Karina and Catherine were both calm again. They said their good byes. Mr. Conlon and Mr. Hartley both had decided that it was a good idea if they had left and would see each other on another time when the boys could behave themselves.

*********************************

Later that night after Karina had returned from her Ballet lessons and dinner was over Eric and her headed up stairs to their rooms. On each of their beds a small box was placed.

            Eric took his off of his bed and ran into Julia's room, "Julia did you get one too?" He asked. Julia held hers up and smiled, "Lets open them." Eric said excitedly.

            "Wait…" Julia said as she pulled the small tag off of it, "It's from Mother and Father."  

            "Eric's smiled turned to a frown when he thought of his parents. They both opened their gifts. Inside each of the boxes were silver bracelets; their names were engraved in script with there birth date. On the back of Eric's there was a silver dragon from one of his books.

 Eric Evins

May 2, 1887  
To our loving son.

Julia took hers out of its box. Instead of a dragon engraved on the back of it there was Morning Glory's. She looked at the bracelet and put it on.

Julia Evins

May 2, 1887

To are beautiful daughter

            They both looked at the ID bracelets. Eric broke the silence, "How about I finish the story I started?" Eric offered. He took out the book that the Conlon's had given him. Julia took a hold of her teddy bear again. Eric continued his story for about an hour until Mrs. Conlon came and told the two it was time for bed.

            Eric cautiously made his way to his bedroom afraid that the man in the trench coat was lurking in the shadows of the dark corridor. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom flipping the lights on as fast as he could. Once the lights were on he let out sigh of relief out and climbed into his bed.

            Mrs. Conlon tucked Julia into bed, "Happy Birthday and sweet dreams." She gently kissed Julia on the forehead. She walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack. Then she walked into Eric's room to tuck him in.

"Good night Eric." She said as she kissed him gently on his forehead, "Sleep tight." Mrs. Conlon tucked his covers around him tightly. Then she walked towards the door and went to turn the lights out.

            "No!" Eric screamed sitting up straight in his bed, "Can you leave the lights on and the door open?"

            Mrs. Conlon nodded with a small smile on her face, but it was of worry, "Happy Birthday and good night dear." With that said she walked out of the room to go and talk to Mr. Conlon about the children. She was worried about them and how the guy in the trench coat had traumatized them.


	5. The Run Aways

**Chapter Five: The Run Aways**

A few days had past since the murders of James and Lillian Evins. The twins were adjusting to there new lives.  Every thing seemed to be going well or so they thought that every thing was going well.

            Eric and Hayden had been running off and getting into a lot of trouble. They wondered around the docks. Hayden pulled out his slingshot, "Have you ever thought about being a newsie?"  He picked up a small round pebble from the ground and loaded his slingshot.

"Yeah, if we were newsies we could say gonna and not be corrected." Eric said as he pulled out his slingshot. The two of them had bought the slingshots with some money that Eric had gotten for his birthday. Mr. Conlon had found out that the two of them had bought the slingshots and confiscated them. Mr. Conlon said that only 'street rats' carried them around, "And we could us are slingshots." 

The boys had snuck into the study the night that Mr. Conlon had taken the slingshots from them. They searched high and low for their slingshots. They had finally found them in the big desk drawer, "We can go any where we wanted to." Hayden added, "Plus we can get dirty and not get yelled at for it."

The two boys aimed their slingshots towards the windows of and abandoned factory, "Count of three." Eric said, "1…2…3" They released the slingshots. The two stones came in contacted with the windows and they shattered. As soon as they hit the sound of whistles and running feet filled the quiet street.

"Cheese it!" Hayden shouted as the two of them took off down the street. They weaved in and out of people on the streets, knocking over groceries, packages, and people. They ducked into a near by alley. Eric plopped down on the ground behind some crates. Hayden stood on his toes and looked over the crates. He ducked down quickly when the bulls ran past the alley. Then he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground next to Eric. The two of them didn't say anything till they caught their breath. 

"That was fun!" Eric said finally.

"Yeah…." Hayden nodded in agreement, "Hey I was wondering if you want to come with me tonight?" Hayden asked.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked looking over at his best friend.

"To be a newsie." Spot said in a where-else-would-I-be-going tone. Eric looked at Hayden as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "So?" He drew out the 'so'. Eric thought about it. The thought of freedom and going where ever they wanted appealed to him. Hayden was looking at Eric waiting for his response.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Eric finally said.

"Great, I have a friend name Liam Doyle he's da leader of the Brooklyn newsies, but first…." Hayden stood up and looked around the alley. When he didn't find what he was looking for he ran out of the alley. Eric stood up and followed him.


End file.
